Daine Sarrasri
Personality Daine is a person who has the unique ability to be sensitive to the needs of animals as well as humans. When she was younger, she took care of animals when they were sick or hurt- now she heals them with her magic, but the concern is the same. With people, Daine can be shy around those she doesn’t know very well. But once she gets to know you, she is sweet and caring. Daine is fiercely loyal to her friends, both human and animals. When Orzone kills the simaculrum of Numair, Daine flies into a rage and (with the help of the gods) in her anger tears down his palace. She will defend her friends no matter what happens. Her stubborn streak is as wide as her generosity, however. When Daine decides to do something, no one can change her mind. For example, when she tries to hear the whales in the ocean, she refuses to give up and even stops her own heart to be able to hear over its beating. Daine is also very practical, despite her caring heart. She can’t stand conversations that seem to ramble, and prefers to get to the heart of the matter. When people keep secrets from her, she retorts that perhaps it would be better if she left the conversation, so they could stop talking in riddles. When Lindhall, Numair, and Kaddar are speaking in riddles during Emperor Mage, Daine leaves the room frustrated by their inability to say the whole truth. Her temper is also short, though Daine is able to rein it in most times by holding her breath and counting to either three or five. She does this a lot when people are scared of animals who she believes to be friendly (such as the Long Lake wolf pack) and when tired and stressed. Her temper also reaches to her love of animals; she is not afraid to tell someone off if they are mistreating an animal or destroying the lands that animals use to hunt and live. But against some immortals and mortal animals, she is very closed-minded. Her enemies in the Immortal Realms are Stormwings, metal birds with human heads. Because they are creatures who used to feed off of the dead on the battlefield, Daine has a natural aversion to them. They hunt Numair in the first book, and Daine shoots one of their queens in the eye. This leads to a mutual hatred on either side. In Wolf Speaker, she manages to learn that Stormwings only serve the purpose they were meant to- they are not to blame for being evil. Being evil is their nature. She manages to put away most of her hatred for one Stormwing in particular, Rikash. He is a dear friend to her, and after his death she even names one of her children after him later on in the series. Daine also has a strong dislike for chickens. She claims that their thoughts are so stupid that no one could ever bear them fully if you heard what they thought about all the time. That being said, she never manages to lose her dislike of chickens in the series and gladly eats them when served, despite not being able to eat other animals like deer and geese. Daine, like her animal friends, prefers open spaces to enclosed ones. In Wild Magic, she cannot sleep when on an upper floor, and feels enclosed without her animals around her. She would rather sleep on the ground outside than in a soft bed three stories up in the castle. In Emperor Mage, she is upset when she wakes up to find herself in a small dungeon cell with no windows or doors. Not being able to be near nature upsets her. As a part of her half-god heritage, Daine is also an ace shot with most bows. She can hit a target dead center, and in Wolf-Speaker boasts that with her crossbow she has a two-hundred yard range. This is the product of many years of practice, but it is also a skill that came from Weiryn, who is a hunt god. It is a family trait, and helps Daine in several situations. Daine can be shy about her past. She is proud of being her mother’s daughter, and proudly calls herself Sarrasri, or “daughter of Sarra”- a bastard’s name. But other than letting you know that piece of information, she generally won’t let you know more unless she trusts you entirely. Because she considers what happened after her house burned down to be embarrassing, she doesn’t want to be mocked. Now that Daine is older, she has accepted that as part of her life and her past, but still refuses to tell anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. Thankfully, most of her close friends already know. Still, she is sweet and easy to get along with, even with a stubborn chin and a temper. AU!History Daine lived with her mother in a small cottage in a rural part of Scotland for as long as she could remember. They lived in relative seclusion, mainly caring for themselves and their animals on their small farm. They enjoyed a happy life, although Daine was made fun of by the local village children for having no father. Her mother had met a strange man after a festival to celebrate the coming of summer, which was the subject of many scandals. Daine’s mother, Sarra, was a midwife for those women who preferred an old-fashioned birth over the large hospital that was in the city a long way away. On the eve of Daine’s eight birthday, her mother had revealed that she was a witch from a wizarding family that lived outside of Edinburgh. The man that she had met at the festival was also a wizard, one from a family that looked down on the family that Sarra had come from. They had met in secret to keep their relationship away from both of their families. But one night when Daine was ten, a gang of teenagers from nearby Glasgow got drunk and came out into the countryside to make some mischief. They found the cottage and set it aflame, trapping Daine’s mother inside. Daine had been visiting a friend, and when she returned she saw that her house had been burned to the ground, with her mother inside. She ran away, taking her pet mare Cloud with her. She roamed the country side, living off of the kindness of strangers and hunting with homemade arrows and a bow given to her by her mother. A year later, she traveled into the city in search of work, and found a woman who was a horse trader and trainer and signed on to help bring the horses back and forth and protect them from gypsys and vagabonds. Relationships Quick Facts Links Application Daine's Journal Disclaimer I, One truespark (otherwise known as Man-D, etc etc) do not claim ownership of Daine. She is copyright of Tamora Pierce, though Tammy is so cool that she doesn't mind if her characters get used for RPs once and awhile. I asked.